<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【利艾】【吉艾】无能者与失败者 by Kai_0618</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707539">【利艾】【吉艾】无能者与失败者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_0618/pseuds/Kai_0618'>Kai_0618</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_0618/pseuds/Kai_0618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两个老男人在巨木之森的深夜谈话。<br/>修罗场。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【利艾】【吉艾】无能者与失败者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两个老男人在巨木之森的深夜谈话。<br/>含路人艾暗示。<br/>纯属臆想，自娱自乐产物。</p><p>  午夜，一切纠缠开始又重复的巨木之森中。黑的天光和黑的枝叶压成一片，林间没有一丝风，万籁俱寂。调查兵团的新兵们歇息在巨树的枝干间，即使是睡眠中也不忘将装备穿戴整齐。落叶将地面铺得松软，木头搭燃起橙红的篝火，这是森林中唯一的亮光。两个男人围坐在火边，一人着全白，一人着全黑。蓄着胡子的男人倚靠在树干上，他在阅读已经翻了四遍的杂书，封皮上写着《帕拉迪岛地理指南》，看样式是近两年才出版的科普读物。裹着漆黑披风的男人坐在对面，他握着一枚砥石正磨着手中的刀具，眼睛却死盯在自己的仇敌身上。</p><p>  “不要那么看着我啊，利威尔。你大半夜的更吓人了，我的心脏可是很脆弱的，要是把我吓猝死了可怎么办啊。” 吉克将视线从翻腻了的书本上移开，看向颇具威慑力的黑发男人。</p><p>  “如果光靠看的就能杀死你，那你已经是具尸体了。” 利威尔语气森冷地答道，他手中的砥石与刀锋擦出刺耳的噪音，扰得吉克太阳穴上的血管突突作响。</p><p> “真是残忍啊，士兵长。” 吉克再无心阅读，他合上纸页，将那本快背下来内容的书塞到屁股底下垫着。战士长拎起放在地上的水杯，敲了敲，将干涸的杯底倒过来展示在对头眼前，问道：<br/>  “还有红酒吗，我杯子里没水了。”</p><p>  “红酒不是给囚犯喝的。”</p><p>  “终于承认了啊，我就说哪有连床都没有的酒店。” 吉克抱怨道。</p><p>  利威尔的表情看似有些诧异：“作为一只猴子，让你住在森林里不是再合适不过的安排吗。好好享受大自然吧，死猴子。”</p><p>  “话是这么说没错……” 吉克抬头看向被茂密的枝叶遮住了的夜空，“但这里连个月亮都看不见，白天和夜晚也什么区别，再壮观的自然景象看久了也会厌倦啊。”</p><p>  吉克反手挠了挠自己的发鬓，继续道：“对了，那批红酒按原计划是等咱们胜利时，庆功宴上用的。”</p><p>  “真可惜啊，臭胡子，一番好心被我们当马尿灌了是不是？” 利威尔嗤笑了一声。</p><p>  “那些倒不重要，我是想……这么好的夜晚，正适合咱们喝一杯，谈谈心不是吗？” 吉克随意地说，仿佛他不是被软禁在此处，眼前矮个子的男人跟他也只是寻常的好友。两人是在一个没有月亮的夜晚里遇见，由着兴致提议要到附近的酒吧里喝一杯，叙叙旧。</p><p>  “免了，我不喝酒。” 利威尔警惕地皱起眉头，“你今晚怎么这么反常，之前让你重复你的计划，你不是多一个字儿都不肯讲的吗？”</p><p>  “我已经林林总总地写了一摞纸的计划书，你叫我翻来覆去地讲，我也讲不出什么新鲜花样来了。” 吉克摊了摊手，情绪激动地说：“夜色正好，夜色正好啊，利威尔！不要这么不懂风情嘛，难得其他人都睡着了，四下里静悄悄的。只有你和我还醒着，还有比现在更好的时候吗？”</p><p>  睡在低处吊床上的士兵翻了个身，几声呼噜在寂静的夜晚里格外的明显。</p><p>  “别说废话，你想跟我聊什么？” 利威尔不耐烦地打断了吉克。</p><p>  吉克装作正式地咳嗽了一下，清了清嗓子，开口道：<br/>  “艾伦跟我提起过你。”</p><p>  “哦，他说我什么？” 利威尔停下了手里的动作。</p><p>  “他说你是个好长官，平时就算使唤下属也只是让他去给你泡个茶。” 吉克瞥了眼不远处利威尔专属的茶具三件套，“……你好像只喝红茶是吧，难不成我弟弟泡的味道让你格外念念不忘？”</p><p>  利威尔抬起一只手，反驳道：“不，遇见那小鬼前我就有喝茶的习惯。而且，虽然他茶泡得不赖，但总的来说还是扫除做得最让我满意。”</p><p>  “说起来，我一直很想知道，你是怎么让艾伦突然变得乖乖听你话的。” 利威尔紧盯着吉克的眼睛，不肯放过他任何破绽，“军部那些家伙可都猜测，你用什么见不得光的手段控制了他。”</p><p>  “哈？原来你们一直都不相信我们兄弟会站在一起吗？”吉克夸张地摇着头，眼镜晃悠着滑落到了鼻尖上，“听起来，他在你手底下的时候可不怎么服从命令啊。你没少为此费心吧，监护人先生？”</p><p>  “真遗憾，你又猜错一次，臭胡子。” 利威尔抱起胳膊，解释道：“艾伦他向来听从我的管教，尽管不怎么让人省心，但他是个很优秀的下属。”</p><p>  “只是下属？” 吉克将自己的眼镜推了上去，镜片反光了一瞬，看不清他的神情。</p><p> “你到底想问什么，别兜圈子了。”</p><p>  吉克腾地站起，惊起树林间不少飞鸟。白发的男人双手架在胸前，五指紧绷地弯曲着像是各抓住了一团空气，他愤怒地朝利威尔吼道：<br/>  “你他妈的摸摸自己的良心，你居然敢说艾伦只是你的下属？全军部的人都知道你早把他潜了！从什么时候开始的？在审判所的时候你就盯上他了吧。我弟弟那时候才多大，十五岁？你今年三十八了吧，利威尔，在床上他是不是还得叫你一声爸爸？对一个孩子还能下得去手，你真不愧是从地下街混出来的流氓。”</p><p>  利威尔举起手中的刀刃，刀尖朝向看起来情绪有些失控的白发男人。火光倒映在平滑的刀面上，将金属染成危险的红，士兵长冷静地道：“坐下。”</p><p>  吉克站着没动。</p><p>  “我说了，我让你坐下。”</p><p>  吉克抿紧了嘴唇，几秒后，他整个人的肌肉又松弛了下来，看上去恢复成先前吊儿郎当的模样。他张着双臂，慢慢地坐回了自己的位置上：<br/>  “有话好好说，何必动刀子呢。”</p><p>  利威尔不以为意地偏头：“你对我的事情了解得够清楚啊。”</p><p>  “这不是很明显的事嘛，如果你被一个鬼一样的怪物拿刀追杀过，并且知道那个怪物依然活着，迟早还会来砍你。你也会想尽办法，把它调查清楚的。”</p><p>  “你们调查兵团不就是做这个的吗？” 吉克扫了眼利威尔胸甲上的军徽。</p><p>  “不错，看来你已经理解了我们的任务。” 利威尔朝吉克点了点头，“那么你是以什么身份，以什么资格来质问我对他的感情？”</p><p>  “我是他的兄长，这还不足够吗？”</p><p>  “兄长？” 利威尔瞪着眼睛，重复了一遍吉克的答案，“你是指一天要喊三十遍我要见我弟弟，对自己的亲生弟弟抱有不伦之爱的兄长？”</p><p>  “太明显了，吉克，你都懒得装出一副正常大哥的样子吗？就凭你那些肮脏龌龊的心思，把你倒吊在码头让海浪冲涮到下辈子都无法洗清你脑子里的臭味儿。”</p><p>  “不要说的这么冠冕堂皇啊，利威尔士兵长。” 吉克皱着眉，直视着利威尔，“你觉得你比较高尚？或许我该称呼你为圣人阿克曼才对。”</p><p>  利威尔看向自己的右手，他将手中的刀刃横了过来，低声道：<br/>  “嘛，我还是自信要比你这种混账要强上不少的。”</p><p>  “行行好，利威尔。即使我们彼此心知肚明，你无时无刻都在想杀了我的事，但我们还是要把和睦友善的戏演到最后。” 吉克的双手撑在身侧，他将头向后仰去靠在了树干上：<br/>  “毕竟我是真心实意地想要与你们合作，就算是为了全艾尔迪亚人考虑，你也不能拿我怎么样，不是吗？”</p><p>  “可真敢说啊，臭胡子。” 利威尔语气讽刺地说：“我的确还不会杀了你，但我也可以让你痛苦得后悔出生在这个世界上。”</p><p>  战功赫赫的士兵长举起了一根食指，示意着仇敌往上面看。周遭都是几百年未经破坏的参天大树，也是巨人们天然的绞刑场，男人沉声道：“在这座森林里，我砍掉你的后颈不会比切菜难上多少。”</p><p>  “哈哈，利威尔。” 吉克不知为何笑了起来，“你要相信，不会有人比我更懂这个了。”</p><p>  利威尔凝视着敌国的战士长，没有理会他虚张声势的笑声，继续道：<br/>  “你还没有回答我的问题。”</p><p>  “什么？”</p><p>  “你是怎么操纵他的。”</p><p>  “我教给了他很多的东西，只有我们兄弟俩。” 吉克收起了笑容，表情严肃得像是想让利威尔相信，他在关于艾伦的话题上绝不会开玩笑： “他只是理解了我而已，只有我能明白他的急迫。时间不多了，利威尔，还有目标需要我们一起去实现。”</p><p>  “为了解放所有艾尔迪亚人？” 利威尔眯起眼睛。</p><p>  “为了解放所有艾尔迪亚人。”</p><p>   吉克坚定地看着利威尔，同时也观察着对手的表情。他发现黑发的男人挑起了自己眉毛，眼神里也多了几分嘲弄的意味。吉克撇了下嘴角，抱怨道： “怎么，看你的表情……难道你还不相信艾伦会真的放弃你，转而选择了我？”</p><p>  “说实话吧，利威尔，你也很想见艾伦吧。你想听他说话，把事情都问清楚。可军部派你来看守我，他们就是不让你如愿啊。” 他又抬手挠了挠自己的鬓角，“你说你们帕拉迪岛的高层，是不是也存了心思想看你的笑话？人类最强被自己照顾多年的小情人背叛，小情人还回到了他的亲生哥哥身边，咱俩之间还有死仇。”</p><p>  利威尔皱了下眉毛，但又很快松开了。</p><p>  “你想激怒我，让你如愿见到艾伦。” 士兵长冷着脸道，“可惜你说那么多，我一个字儿都不相信。说过了，我也得等上面的决定。”</p><p>  这下轮到吉克感到烦躁了，白发的男人没好气地道：“你这么自以为很了解别人的想法？利威尔，你应该不太受欢迎吧。”</p><p>  利威尔点了下头，神色坦然地说：“我知道，但我也曾经受欢迎过。对了，你弟弟就是当年最欢迎我的那个。他十五岁的时候含着我的阴茎当棒棒糖舔，不过那会儿你大概还不知道自己有个弟弟吧。”</p><p>  吉克攥着拳头猛地站了起来，“别开玩笑了！四年前帕拉迪岛上还没有棒棒糖这玩意儿呢。”</p><p>  “我说过让你坐下对吧，如果你不想听我的命令，我不介意让你变成聋子。” 利威尔又举起刀，面无表情地在空气中转动了下刀柄，像是在调试角度：“上次从嘴巴刺进眼睛里了，这次要不要换个出口？”</p><p>  吉克咬紧牙根，坐了回去。利威尔瞧见他不情愿的动作，嘴角勾起一个恶意的弧度： “还有，不管你嘴上说你教了那家伙多少东西，这里谁都清楚，你压根儿没碰过他。真可怜啊，吉克，狂热地爱着自己的弟弟，却不能触碰。明明近在咫尺了，却要压抑扭曲自己的欲望。”</p><p>  “那又如何？” 吉克目光澄亮地瞪视着利威尔，“我们是兄弟，生来血肉相连，不管是什么人都逃不过血缘带来的影响。我爱他，就像爱世上的另一个自己，即使是死亡也没法将我们分开。无论你们过往里发生了什么，未来都注定是我和他的，这就是宿命。”</p><p>  “发生了什么……你清楚他身上发生了什么吗？” 利威尔几日里来的思索在他的舌尖上打转。</p><p>  “你还想说什么，利威尔？”</p><p>  “你觉得我会相信，他只是因为血缘就心甘情愿地做你的傀儡娃娃，听你摆弄？”  利威尔缓慢地拍了拍自己的后脑勺，狭长的眼睛睁得渗人：“喂，吉克，你敢发誓你没有利用他最柔弱无助的时候趁虚而入？”</p><p>  “你在……暗示些什么？”</p><p>  “我们的女王，另一个小姑娘为了让你能活久点，不得不怀孕遭生孩子的罪。你看见过她的表情吗，我见过。在飞艇上的时候，我差点儿不敢相信自己的眼睛，同样的表情竟然会出现在艾伦的脸上。” 利威尔低垂下眼帘，神色哀伤而痛惜地说：<br/>  “你知道我在地下街的妓院里长大，他们的这副德行我早在那里就看到不想再看了。我只是没想到……他也会沦落至此。”</p><p>  士兵长回忆起几日前的雷贝利欧远征战，他见到了失踪几个月的艾伦。曾经最亲密无间的孩子全然变了模样，颓废的长发青年脱力地跪在地上，塌着腰，撅着屁股。他抬起头时，利威尔没能在那双浅灰色的眼睛里找到往日明亮的光彩，反而看见了他再熟悉不过的神色。那是在漆黑的地下街里每个人的眼中都有的，男人，女人，小孩，每个人都早已失去了生活下去的向往。他脸上厌弃着一切的表情与怀上不爱之人孩子的女孩是如出一辙的死寂，死寂，这是利威尔呵护着养大的孩子啊。</p><p>   黑发男人的声音里淬了愤怒的火，他质问着所爱之人血缘上的兄长：“你问我在暗示些什么，你不如自己说说，你都做了什么？”</p><p>  吉克沉默着低头看向自己的掌心，他的右手空握着什么，像还停留在抛球的那一刻。半晌后，戴着眼镜的男人开口道：“利威尔，我见到艾伦的时候，他已经在精神病院里了。那是在敌人的眼皮子底下，有太多力所不及的事情了。我也是为了保护他，如果我们暴露了的话，一切就全完了。”</p><p>  利威尔神色淡漠地看着自己的仇敌，说出了所有人都默认的准则：“只要我在的话，不会有人能欺负他。”</p><p> 吉克缓慢地将手掌握成拳头，他喃喃自语道：“所有的牺牲都是有价值的，这都是为了将全部的艾尔迪亚人从苦痛中永远解放出来。我会治好我的弟弟，我会拯救我的弟弟。”</p><p>  木柴噼里啪啦地燃烧着，林间刮来一阵阴冷的秋风。围坐在篝火边的两个男人似是无知无觉一般，在寂静中对视着。接着，利威尔像是才听到了什么荒唐的故事一样，忍不住嘲弄道：<br/>  “你听到你刚才说的话了吗？太可笑了，吉克。你连自己爱的人都保护不了，却还想着拯救世界？这也就是为什么，你的计划我从头到尾都不会相信。你心里完全没有一丁点的罪恶感，这不仅是因为你对生命缺乏最基本的尊重，你甚至也根本无法理解苦痛到底是什么吧。你居然就这么轻飘飘地将牺牲和拯救说出口，究竟是谁给你的权利，让你这样的人来决定生命的价值？”</p><p>  “那你呢，利威尔。你又能做到什么？” 吉克沉声道，“你现在说的这么好听，可如果最后你的上级决定要杀掉的人是艾伦，你会怎样做？”</p><p>  吉克凝视着利威尔的眼睛，说出了残忍的事实：<br/>  “我记得，你不仅是我弟弟的监护人，还是他的处刑人吧。你应该能下得去手吧，就像是四年前，你无动于衷地看着你的那些战友们为你赴死的时候一样。真是无情啊，调查兵团的士兵长，说不定你当时至少能救下一两个人的。”</p><p>   “你竟敢在我面前提到他们，你就这么想去死吗！”</p><p>  利威尔踢翻了篝火，瞬间逼近到死敌的眼前，火星四溅。他猛地提起吉克的衣领，将白发的男人往树干上用力撞去。一声巨响，士兵长的手背上青筋暴起，树枝不妙地晃动了一阵，吉克撞击的地方也龟裂出了凹痕。利威尔暴戾地勒住吉克的脖子，杀意凛然地宣判。</p><p>  吉克面无表情地扣住利威尔的手，平静地说：“我说过的吧，我胆子很小的。而且动静闹得这么大，你那些可爱的下属们会被你吓醒的。如果害得他们不小心掉下来，你心里会很过意不去吧，好长官？”</p><p>  利威尔逐渐收紧了自己的手指，吉克的脸憋得紫红，但还是从嗓子眼儿里挤出声音：<br/>  “回答啊，利威尔。”</p><p>  漫长又短暂的十秒过去，士兵长终究还是松了手，从暴力中挣脱出来的吉克重新获得了活下去的自由。他顺着树干滑坐下来，贪婪地大口呼吸着林中的氧气。 利威尔斜眼旁观着吉克狼狈的样子，一字一顿地道：<br/>  “我的敌人是你，吉克。”</p><p>  利威尔踩灭了地上的火星，走回先前的位置坐下，又磨起了他的佩刀。吉克摩挲着自己的脖颈，青紫的指痕留在了上面，但很快就会被恢复成原本的样子。战士长笑着对士兵长说：<br/>  “真可惜啊，利威尔，看来咱们是注定无法互相理解了。”</p><p>  “闭嘴，死人不会说话。” </p><p>  利威尔没再看吉克一眼，镇静得跟白日里一个模样。</p><p>  “知道了，老大。”</p><p>  吉克也翻开了他那本破烂的帕拉迪岛地理指南，开始了第五遍在脑海中模拟前往希甘希娜的最佳旅游路线。这个午夜发生的一切像是连在梦里都没有发生过一样，看守与囚犯做起各自的事情，与往常无异。吊床上的士兵又翻了一个身，他抓了抓自己的鼻子，咕哝着梦里的美酒。森林恢复了夜晚的静谧，在层层交叠枝叶下看不到的天空中，皎白的月亮终于从厚重的云层里探了出来。乳白色的月光像流动的亮银洒在林间，树叶随风颤抖着似水波漾出圈圈密纹，眨眼又寻不到风的踪迹了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                       —END—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>